Parce qu'au fond, on est tous des fils de P
by L'Edelweiss
Summary: On a tous une face caché, un vice inavouable, une part d'ombre au fond de soi. Parce qu'au fond on est tous un peu sadique, égoîste et mesquin. Parce qu'au fond de nous, on est tous des fils de p***. Suite d'Os sur les personnages d'Harry Potter, en 200 mots chacun. Attention texte explicite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every body !**

**Alors me voilà avec ma première mini-fic, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Disons que c'est plutôt une suite d'OS, chacun parlant d'un personnage, le tout en 200 mot tout pile (si Word sait bien compter).**

**Tout les personnage se connaissent et donc agissent les uns sur les autres, mais je vous laisse découvrir leur lien !**

**Merci à Cassandre, qui est à l'origine de ce projet, puisque c'est elle qui m'a mise au défit d'écrire cette histoire.**

**Pour le rythme de publication, et bien tout est écrit, reste les corrections et les revues. Donc je dirais environ tous les deux ou trois jours.**

**Voilà voilà pour le petit bavardage, n'hésitez pas à laisser une chtite reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

.

Tout avait commencé avec un livre donné par Maugrey Fol-Œil.

La botanique c'était son seul talent, son seul point fort. Alors il l'avait feuilleté.

Et lui seul avait pu y voir l'incroyable chose qu'il contenait.

A partir de là, il avait rassemblé les ingrédients et avait commencé des essais. Mais si ce qu'il pressentait s'avérait exact, il était hors de questions de le tester sur lui.

Il c'était donc tourné vers la seule personne suffisamment naïve pour avaler n'importe quoi : Luna Lovegood.

Il lui avait fallu 4 mois et 28 tentatives pour trouver le mélange parfait.

Il avait ensuite été voir Blaise Zabini, réputé pour ses soirées où tout était permis et sa clientèle c'était vite fidélisé, sa production étant d'une telle qualité.

Était apparu ensuite Drago Malfoy.

Il avait une idée. Ensemble, ils rajoutèrent un ingrédient qui créa une dépendance quasi surnaturel à leur produit. Malfoy s'en était ensuite servi sur des filles pour obtenir ce qu'il voudrait d'elle.

Lui fournissait Malfoy avec une réduction, et il profitait des services qu'il proposait gratuitement.

Bien sûr, il ne touchait pas à son propre produit. Seul les autres jouait leur vie avec.

Neville Longdubat accueillit la jeune fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu.**

**N'hésitez à laisser un commentaire !**

**A lundi !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour en ce début de semaine.**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre pour vous ce matin.**

**Sans plus de cérémonie je vous laisse à votre lecture**.

* * *

Elle se relève, sèche ses larmes. Elle se rhabille pour cacher son corps meurtri.

Elle remet son masque de celle pour qui tout va bien et se dirige vers la salle commune.

Il est là, assis dans son fauteuil. Ce sera grâce à lui qu'elle sortira de l'anonymat. Il est déjà célèbre, et quand ils sortiront de Poudlard, cette célébrité viendra sur elle.

Il n'y a besoin de rien faire, juste sortir avec lui, et surtout le garder.

La partie séduction était la plus simple, il était tellement pathétiquement en manque de confiance et d'affection...

La partie la plus dur, c'était de rester avec lui. Il était tellement ennuyeux, tellement mauvais en tout. Insupportable. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Oui mais voilà, pour arriver à ses fins, il n'y avait que deux choix possibles dans cette école, lui où Drago Malfoy. Et soyons honnête, elle n'était pas prête de mettre l'héritier Malfoy dans son lit.

Il faut faire avec.

Une foi célèbre, elle n'aurait plus qu'a liquidé l'autre naze et hériter de tout. Elle avait déjà un plan. Elle le tromperait au vu et au su de tous, et ensuite maquillerais le meurtre en suicide.

Ginny Weasley va embrasser Harry Potter.

* * *

**J'espere que vous avez aimé.**

**Et au risque de me répéter, n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire, positif ou négatif, j'aime savoir ce que l'on pense de mon travail.**

**Bisou Bisou et à Mercredi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà, avec la suite !**

**Alors toujours pas de véritable lien avec entre les personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir avec le prochain.**

**Un grand merci aux trois personnes qui ont rajoutées cette ficlette dans leur follow, ça fait chaud au coeur ! 3**

_**Mais je tiens quand même à dire que pas loin 150 personnes ont lu cette fic, et que pas une n'a été capable de poster une petite review pour dire ce qu'elles pensent. Je trouve ça profondément décourageant, on écrit rarement pour le néant, et quand c'est le cas, on s'amuse pas à publier ce qu'on fait. Sérieusement, ça vous prend deux secondes de dire ce que vous avez pensé ! Donc si personnes n'a rien à faire de cette histoire là, très bien, je la supprimerais, ça sert à rien de laisser un truc mauvais traîner.**_

**Bref, coup de gueule passé, revenons à nos moutons !**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir notre personnage du jour !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Un regard dans la glace.

« Tu es une pute ».

D'un sort, bleus et coupures disparaissent.

C'est pratique la magie. Ni vu ni connu.

Un jour, elle le quittera. Oui, mais lui il l'aime au moins. Maladroitement, mais il l'aime, elle le sait.

Alors elle enfile ses sous-vêtements, assortis, c'est plus affriolant.

Ensuite une jupe et un tee-shirt, tous les deux biens trop courts pour cacher tout ce qu'il devrait cacher.

Un sort de maquillage et le tour est joué, elle est prête à faire ce qu'elle fait quasiment tous les soirs. Se prouver qu'elle n'est pas qu'une Miss je sais tout, qu'elle peut être une vraie femme sous ses uniformes trop sage.

Surtout prouver aux autres.

Lascive, elle se jette sur le premier venu. Il ne va pas se débattre, il sait ce qu'elle veut.

Alors, à même le sol du couloir, vaguement caché derrière une statue, elle se laisse prendre comme une vulgaire prostituée par cet inconnu. C'est bestial, c'est humiliant et c'est douloureux.

Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aime. Elle espère que quelqu'un pourra témoigner qu'elle est plus qu'un rat de bibliothèque.

Il fini son affaire, et la plante là.

Hermione Granger regagne sagement ses dortoirs.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Donc je le dirais jamais assez, mais laisser un commentaire, s'il vous plaît, ça évite de se sentir inutile !**

**A vendredi ! (où pas ...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour en cette matinée pluvieuse !**

**Comme promis voici la suite, et pour la première fois ... (roulement de tambour) ... vous allez découvrir l'un des liens entre les personnages !**

**A vous de me dire entre qui et qui !**

**Un merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire sur le dernier chapitre : A little Cherry et un anonyme. Merci à vous deux.**

**Voilà, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Vous savez quoi faire après, dans l'encadré en bas à droite de votre écran ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Cette traitre à son sang.

Le Trio, c'est chasse gardée de Drago. Mais elle, elle est à lui.

Elle est son souffre douleur, son éxutoire, son punching ball.

Alors, comme aujourd'hui l'autre empaphé de mégalomane s'en prend à lui, il la veut.

Elle est dans la bibliothèque, elle s'y cache ses derniers temps. Il se fait voir pendant qu'il la suit. Il sent la pression, la panique montée en elle. Il aime ça, tel un prédateur.

C'est tellement facile.

Il se rapproche, se colle à son dos, souffle dans son cou. Il sait qu'il fait s'accélérer son cœur, son sang battre plus vite dans ses oreilles.

« Dehors. »

Elle a l'habitude. Elle sort, résignée.

Il aime cette domination, voir sa victime qui ne se bat plus, savoir qu'on a défoncé son esprit. Le chemin est long pour ça, mais c'est jouissif.

Il trouve une salle vide, lui ordonne de se déshabiller. Elle exécute. Il la gifle à terre. Elle ne dit rien. Il brule sa peau avec sa baguette. Elle ne se débat pas. Il l'a viole brutalement, elle ne réagit pas.

Il l'a laisse pour morte sans qu'elle ait résistée.

Blaise Zabini part pour son entrainement de Quidditch.

* * *

**There it is !**

**Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas, laissez une review !**

**Bisous, et à lundi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard intolérable ! Si, si !**

**Mais bon, j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai déménagée ce week end, et donc j'ai plus internet. Ce petit chapitre par exemple, je vous le poste depuis mon petit bureau au travail ! Vous voyez à quel point je vous aime !**

**Donc appréciez-le encore plus, parce que si mon boss me chope ... Nan, ça va, je vous fait peur, il est pas encore arriver à cette heure-ci, il est pas du matin ;).**

**Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Encore une qui est venue geindre pour qu'il lui donne ce petit sachet.

Pourquoi ne comprennent-elles pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, c'est du donnant-donnant, comme toute transaction.

Il faut dire qu'ils ont eut la meilleure idée de leurs vies en rajoutant cet ingrédient et provoquer cette dépendance. On leur en donne une première sans rien demandé et après c'est tellement simple de leur faire faire ce qu'il veut.

Et il faut dire qu'il a de la clientèle pour son petit commerce. Tous les jours de nouveaux clients viennent. Alors même si au début il avait été très sélectif sur le choix des filles, il devait voir plus large dorénavant.

Un hibou se pose à la fenêtre. Une commande pour ce soir. C'est son fournisseur, il sait ce qu'il veut. Une courte lettre pour exiger la présence de la demande en question et une autre pour répondre au client.

Le rendez-vous est fixé avec elle. Elle à intérêt à y être, il ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.

Et le lendemain, c'est un petit sachet de cette drogue en poudre qui récompensera la fille qui aura vendu son corps ce soir.

Drago Malfoy part prendre une douche.4

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut !**

**Un petit lien supplémentaire, comme quoi, on s'y attend pas forcément.**

**Maintenant un tite reviews please !**

**Et donc à vendredi, je vous inviterais pendant ma réunion de 10h !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Objet : réunion event meeting**

**Chèr(e)s collègues,**

**Je vous rappelle que la réunion event meeting se tiendras dans le salon ...**

**...**

**Ah, ce n'est pas ma boîte mail, mince. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on poste depuis son ordi du bureau !**

**Nan sérieusement, vous remarquez quand même que la première chose que je fais en arrivant au travail, c'est de vous poster ce sixième chapitre ? Bon c'est bien si vous voyez combien je pense à vous !**

**D'abord un grand merci aux revieweur(euse)s : Proki et Pepoune ! Merci beaucoup pour vos remarque, je suis super contente que ça vous plaise, et d'avoir su aller au delà de vos préjugés !**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous livre le chapitre 6 !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

L'alcool.

Cette boisson magique qui à des vertus incroyables !

Vous faire oublier vos problèmes, qui vous êtes. Vous faire oublier vos limites.

Il adore cette boisson pour toutes ses raisons et plus.

C'est pour ça qu'il boit de plus en plus souvent.

Avant, il se cachait dans la salle sur demande. Mais plus maintenant.

Allongé sur son lit, il reprend du whisky pur feu.

La tête lui tourne, ses yeux ne voient plus correctement. Mais il s'en fiche.

Son esprit s'égare, dérive. Ses pensées ne sont plus cohérentes.

Alors, il pense à elle. Qui le défie, le tourne en ridicule devant l'école toute entière. Qui le trompe, le fait souffrir en toute connaissance de cause.

Une décision fait jour en lui.

« Mets-y un terme ».

Et comme toutes les fois ou il a trop bu, il prend la direction du dortoir des filles, de cette salope qui le blesse tellement.

Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il dérape, il l'attrape par les cheveux, la jette au sol et la frappe violement. Il l'a frappe autant qu'il le peut.

Et quand ses nerfs se sont calmés, il retourne en titubant dans son dortoir.

Ronald Weasley s'endort sereinement sur ses oreillers.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Au risque de me répéter, laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**A lundi, et bon week end à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ! Hi! Hi! Every boby !**

**Comment c'est passé votre week end ?**

**Ah, moi je commence tout juste à sortir la tête des cartons ... Les déménagement, je vous le dit, c'est la galère ****international. Plus jamais je déménage où alors j'engage des gens pour faire et défaire les cartons à ma place.**

**Un grand merci pour les reviews !**

**Sans plus vous faire patienter, voici le chapitre 7, le dernier de la première série. Cette fic sera en 3 partie en fait. Donc aujourd'hui on la clôture de la première série. Prochaine publication, vendredi, avec le début de la deuxième.**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La baguette se lève, menaçante.

Le sort fuse, comme inévitable.

Le petit renard glapit face à la douleur dû à la blessure. Épingler au sol par la magie, le ventre sans protection, l'animal ne peut plus protéger son abdomen mutilé.

Une autre profonde entaille se dessine, faisant gicler le sang sur les feuilles mortes.

Bientôt, la créature rendra l'âme. Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur.

Bientôt sa distraction sera terminée.

« Achève. »

Alors, comme dans un ultime tir de feu d'artifice, il découpe à l'aide de la magie la cage thoracique de la bête.

Quand celle-ci s'ouvre, il plonge la main dedans, en retire le cœur encore palpitant.

Le renard vient d'expirer son dernier souffle.

Le cœur sans vie dans la main, le jeune homme le regarde sans expression, sans tristesse ni fascination.

Il pointe sa baguette dessus et murmure un sort.

Le cœur explose et envoie du sang tout autour de lui. De minuscules fragments de parois ventriculaires s'accrochent aux troncs d'arbres, dans les feuilles des buissons.

Le jeune homme se relève, nettoie sa robe d'un rapide "recurvit" assuré, réordonne les plis de sa tunique et se dirige vers la lisière de la forêt.

Harry Potter retourne en cours.

* * *

**Et voilà, petit final !**

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Please.**

**Alors je vous dit à vendredi pour un prochain chapitre. **

**Bisous bisous**


	8. Chapter 2 - 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà donc avec le premier chapitre de la deuxième série.**

**Alors petite nouveauté dans cette série, puisque je vous lance un défit ! Ce sera à vous de deviner de qui il s'agit dans chaque chapitre. Alors rassurez-vous : tout est toujours lié et c'est la suite logique de la première série, il n'y aura rien de nouveau, sauf les pauvres victimes de nos mauvais personnages. Normalement d'après le test fait sur mon copain qui s'est prêté au jeu (il a pas vraiment eut le choix en fait ...) ça devrait être faisable.**

**Je vous dirais dans le chapitre suivant qui à été un bon détective ou non !**

**Le gagnant à la fin de la deuxième série, aura le choix du prologue qui viendra à la fin de la troisième série.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il me demande de le suivre. Ça sent mauvais quand un professeur vient juste avant le couvre feu pour avoir une discussion.

Il me fait asseoir alors que lui reste debout derrière son bureau. Il me regarde longuement sans parler.

Il sort du tiroir un sachet en plastique contenant une poudre rose pâle.

Merde.

- "J'ai confisqué ça à une fille. Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais donné. Avant d'aller voir le Directeur, j'aurai aimé avoir ta version des faits."

La garce, quand je la retrouve, je le lui ferais payer cher.

- "Si quelqu'un te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, tu peux me le dire sans crainte."

Il m'offre une superbe porte de sortie. Je fais mine de regarder craintivement derrière moi, en direction de la porte restée ouverte. Il contourne son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte.

Je saisis une statuette posé sur son bureau et l'abat de toutes mes forces sur sa tête.

Une corde autour du cou, je le hisse au dessus de sa chaise de bureau renversée. Une vague lettre d'adieu, et tout le monde pensera à un suicide.

Remus Lupin ne pourra plus dénoncer personne.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bon, j'avais commencé dans le mal vicieux, je continue donc dans le mal vicieux, hein. Je crois que je regarde beaucoup esprit criminel c'est temps ci ... Ça devient dangereux pour ma santé mentale ...**

**Alors de qui s'agit-il ici d'après vous ?**

**Les résultat lundi avec le chapitre deux.**

**Bisou**


	9. Chapter 2 - 2

**Bonjour !**

**Alors comment c'est passé votre 14 juillet, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité ?!**

**Honnêtement****, j'ai pas fait grand chose à part regarder le feu d'artifice de Paris, vu l'heure à laquelle je prend le boulot le lendemain ... Mon patron est un esclavagiste (Milou, si tu passe par là ;) !)**

**Bien, alors pour commencer, le résultat des votes pour le dernier chapitre :**

**- Kaizokou Emerald Hime : 1 point ;**

**- Vilbbes : 1 point également;**

**- Yume (Guest) : 1 point aussi.**

**Peut être était-ce trop facile ;) ?**

**Bon je donne pas encore la réponse pour laisser aux gens qui n'ont pas encore eut le temps de participer de pouvoir le faire. Donc, je donnerais les solutions dans le prologue, ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de vous creuser les méninges !**

**Petite réponse à Yume (comme je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP) : Tu va probablement tu moquer de moi, mais figure toi que je n'y avais absolument pas pensée en écrivant ce texte ! Donc je te remercie de ta remarque : ça m'a permis de revoir les chapitres qui étaient déjà écrit pour faire des modifications si nécessaire ! Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué en tout cas, tu ferais un redoutable détective ^^ ! Sinon, c'est vrai que pour l'instant je ne parle que du mal chez les personnages, et que cela peut être lassant tu as raison. Que te dire à part : attend la troisième série, on y abordera autre chose. Voilà, et merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit un mot !**

**Voilà !**

**Je vous laisse tranquille et lire ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Il veut du nouveau, recommencer la traque. Recommencer la chasse.

Pour cela, il doit se trouver un nouveau jouet, alors il décide de fouiller le réfectoire du regard. L'autre avait été toute trouvé, une évidence quand il l'avait vu. Tellement impétueuse.

C'est cela qu'il aimé par-dessus tout. La sauvagerie. Briser cette fougue, cette envie de vivre si forte, c'était cela qui était jouissif.

C'est pour cela que l'autre devenait lassante.

Caractéristique typique des Gryffondor. Ses yeux tombent sur une cinquième année. Elle sourit toutes dents dehors, elle bouge beaucoup, parle fort. Elle vit fort. Il le sent. Il la veut.

Il la suit pendant plusieurs jours, pour installer la pression. Quand elle est prête, il la force à entrer dans une salle qu'il verrouille et insonorise.

Là commence la torture pour la jeune fille. Personne ne l'entend, personne ne sait où elle est. Personne ne pourra la sauver.

Elle le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est débattue avec toutes sa rage de vivre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix. Elle avait été coriace.

Un peu trop fort.

Il avait du mettre son bras sur sa gorge pour l'immobilisée.

Un peut trop longtemps.

Luna Lovegood : morte par étouffement.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin !**

**A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre. Et comme le dernier, à vous de trouver de qui il s'agit ici ? Qui à ainsi attaquer Luna Lovegood ?**

**Laisser un mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	10. Chapter 2 - 3

**Hy everyboby !**

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Alors pour commencer : le résultat du petit défit lancé :**

**- Kaizokou Emerald Hime : +1, soit 2 points ;**

**- Yume : +1, soit 2 points ;**

**- Vilbbes : +1, soit 2 points.**

**Si vous continuez comme ça, ça va être dur de vous départager ^^, et vous allez devoir me faire faire trois prologues différents !**

**Ensuite, petite réponse à Yume : que te dire à part que c'est le genre d'information dont tu n'est pas sûre de savoir si veux ou non la connaître, je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Je reste relativement perplexe face à ton "détail gore", même si j'ai trouvée amusant que tu mette ça dans une review ... Dèfois je ne me comprend pas moi-même ... Enfin bref, ta remarque était l'évidence même, que tu sois formée en droit criminel ou non, c'est une grossière erreur de ma part ^^. Je dis ça dans le sens ou j'aurais du y penser moi même, pas que ta remarque était inutile. Et comme je le dis tout le temps, j'accepte toute les remarques, pourvue qu'elle me permette de m'améliorer et la tienne m'a permis d'éviter de faire de grosses boulettes par la suite, elle était donc parfaitement justifiée (ça fait un peu maîtresse d'école là, non ?). Les personnes qui refusent les critiques négatives ne veulent pas avancées selon moi, et dans ce cas, à quoi cela sert-il de soumettre son travail aux yeux des autres... Mais soyons honnête, même les grands auteurs qui se font publiés à des milliers d'exemplaires font face à la critique de leurs oeuvres, même négatives, alors peut-on se permettre de s'estimer meilleures qu'eux en affirmant que notre travail est parfaits en refusant les mauvaises critiques. Après c'est que mon point de vue, hein ... En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, qui me donne souvent matière à réfléchir (trop peut-être).**

**Bon trêve de blabla, je sais ce que vous voulez ! Sans transition donc, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Boire.

Encore.

Oublier.

Ça ne marche pas.

Encore et toujours elle.

Il doit s'aérer, faire un tour.

Il marche sans but, ne sait pas où il est, où il va.

Il se fige. Là-bas, deux formes s'agitent. Des gémissements étouffés, des râlements.

Un pressentiment le prend, il décide de se rapprocher.

Un homme et une femme. Elle est dos contre le mur, et lui la soulève par les fesses, le pantalon baissé.

De là, il voit sans être vu. Il veut en être sur avant d'intervenir et de faire un scandale.

Parce que cette voix en lui, qui lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser faire, qui lui intime de punir cette salope qui le trompe. Elle ne devrait être qu'à lui, à lui et à lui seul. Il va falloir qu'elle le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

Il va devoir en arriver aux extrêmes, mais ça ne sera que sa faute à elle. N'est ce pas ?

Il sort de la pénombre, attrape l'homme, le projette au sol.

« Avada Kedavra »

Le souffle court, il se tourne vers elle. Mais elle n'est pas celle qu'il croyait. Ce n'est pas elle.

Petter Mathweu : mort pour rien.

* * *

**Fin de se troisième chapitre - série 2.**

**Alors de qui pensez-vous qu'il s'agit ? Je me dis que j'ai vraiment fait trop facile en vrai ...**

**A vendredi pour le chapitre suivant !**


	11. Chapter 2 - 4

**Hi !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre spécialement pour vous ! Ça c'est bien parce que vous avez été sage ^^ !**

**Pour commencer, place aux réponses aux votes pour le défi :**

**Yume : +1, soit 4 points.**

**Kaizokou Emerald Hime : +1, soit 4 points.**

**Vilbbes : +1, soit 4 points également.**

**A croire qu'il n'y a que vous qui lisez cette fic les filles ! En tout cas vous êtes les seules à participer. Va falloir vous départager ...**

**Ma réponse à Yume : Euh ... j'ai pas prévue pour la fille. Je serais une criminelle lamentable je crois. Disons qu'une fois qu'il voit que la fille n'est pas celle qu'il croit, il se rend compte que le mec qu'il a tué ne le méritait pas et du coup, sonné par le choc, il l'oublie. Comme c'est un meurtre fait lors d'une rupture psychotique _(ouh le grand mot ^^)_, une foi qu'il revient à lui, il est prit de remord et la laisse en vie... Je serais encore pire comme avocat de la ****défense. _Bon, ok, je sort -_-'..._ En tout cas, tu m'a fait tellement plaisir en me complimentant sur ma fin ! C'était magique pour moi aussi ! Merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.**

**Bon trêve de blabla, je crois que je parle trop défoi. BREF place à la lecture.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Il vient la voir encore une fois.

Il ne pourrait pas se trouver une autre victime.

C'était toujours elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour attirer son attention ?

Mais cette fois-ci sera différente. Cette fois-ci elle ne se laissera plus faire. Elle mérite tellement mieux. Elle, elle mérite l'amour, l'argent, le pouvoir, et la gloire.

Et ce n'est pas en se laissant battre, violer et torturer que ça arrivera. Elle devait prendre son destin en main.

Cette fois ci serait la dernière.

Mais il fallait donner le change, car il fallait attendre le bon moment. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

Alors elle se laissa faire. Elle le laissa lui tourner autour, faire son petit manège de dominant. Elle le laissa la gifler, lui mettre des coups et la projeter au sol.

Elle attendit qu'il se mette au dessus d'elle.

Elle contempla ses yeux noirs s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle enfonça le couteau dans son ventre.

Il bascula sur le dos, sa bouche crachant des bulles de sang.

Elle baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. Avec le même couteau, elle découpa soigneusement toutes les parties de son sexe.

Et alors qu'il était encore vivant, Blaise Zabini avala tous ses membres sectionnés.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura su vous faire plaisir.**

**En attendant, comme je ne suis pas rémunérée en Louis d'Or sonnants et trébuchants pour écrire ce texte (_si je l'écris au travail, est-ce qu'on peut considéré que mon boss me paye pour ça ?)_, on va dire que les reviews seront mon salaire !**

**Alors pour éviter que je meurt de faim, plize, laisser mon une 'tite riviou !**

**Bisoux, bisoux, à lundi pour un prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 2 - 5

**24 !**

**C'est le chiffre du jour ! C'est la température qu'affichait le thermomètre de mon balcon ce matin à 4h du matin ! _(c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève ... La vie est dure ...)_. On est à un degrés de la canicule ! C'est sérieux ce genre de chose !**

**Enfin bref, comme je n'est pas fondue pendant la nuit _(espérons que ça dur, m'enfin, si ça continue comme ça, je donne pas cher de nous)_, je vous poste ce matin un nouveau chapitre _(attention ça brûle !)_.**

**Bien cette foi ci, il n'y a que Yume qui a participer, mais je remet quand même les compteurs de tout le monde :**

**Yume : +1, soit 5 points.**

**Kaizokou Emerald Hime : 4 points.**

**Vilbbes : 4 points également.**

**Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La garce !

La salope !

Quand il pense à ce que l'autre a dû faire.

Encore heureux, il s'y était plutôt bien prit, et personne ne le soupçonnait lui. Une chance, ça aurait pût très mal finir. Sans parler d'un renvoi, c'était probablement Azkaban qui l'attendait.

Retrouver cette connasse avait été facile. Avec sa réputation de Prince des Serpentards et les biceps de ses larbins, il avait eut un nom.

Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'elle posait des problèmes. Il regrettait de devoir en arriver là. Mais il devait faire un exemple, sinon les autres allaient s'imaginer qu'elles pouvaient aussi se rebeller.

Il lui donna rendez-vous dans les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde. Après s'être assuré que les toilettes seraient bloquées et que le fantôme serait occupé ailleurs, il se planqua derrière la porte d'entrée.

Il la stupéfixia quand elle entra. Il l'installa sur une cuvette, lui ouvrit la bouche et y versa le contenu de plusieurs sachets en plastique. En serrant fort pour que sa mâchoire reste fermée, basculant sa tête, il s'assura que toute la poudre disparaisse dans sa gorge.

Resta à attendre qu'elle commence à convulser pour la libérer du sort.

Pansy Parkinson morte par overdose.

* * *

**Et voili !**

**Je vous dis donc à mercredi pour un prochain chapitre, tout beau tout propre !**

**Maintenant que j'ai fais mon show, place au votre ! Place au reviews !**

**Bisou, à mercredi !**


	13. Chapter 2 - 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Qui a eut de l'orage chez lui ce matin ? Ça m'a réveillé une heure avant mon réveil, j'avais les nerf ... Bon, faut se dire que l'avantage c'est que ça va refroidir un peu l'atmosphère, et ça en avait sacrément besoin ...**

**Je vous livre aujourd'hui le sixième chapitre de la deuxième série. Plus qu'un et on passera à la dernière série.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews. Les résultats du défit maintenant :**

**Yume : +1, soit 6 points.**

**Kaizokou Emerald Hime : 5 points.**

**Vilbbes : 5 points également.**

**Je me suis aperçue qu'à un chapitre, j'avais sans faire exprès comptée deux points. Rassurez vous, ça ne change rien, puisque tout le monde avait trouvés la solution !**

**Place à votre lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

L'idiot.

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que je ne savais pas quel buisness il menait. Tous les élèves étaient au courant.

Il faut dire que pour certains c'était pratique.

Tout monde ici se méfiait de lui, bien qu'au début il n'avait choisit qu'un certains type de fille, il c'était mis à prendre n'importe qui. La rançon du succès sans doute. Ça m'écœure.

Alors quand il a essayé de me forcer à avaler sa saloperie, j'ai su que j'étais dans la merde. Combien de fille se sont fait avoir de cette manière et n'arrive plus à décrocher.

J'ai eut du mal à le faire lâcher prise. Il faut dire qu'il avait bien réussit à me coincer. Sa main maintenant mes poignets, son bassin sur mes jambes, je ne pouvais absolument pas bouger.

Alors que de l'autre il voulait m'ouvrir la bouche pour y glisser la substance rose, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussit à me délivrer de sa poigne.

Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé debout alors que lui était tombé sur ses fesses.

D'un violent coup de pied, j'ai envoyé sa boîte crânienne se défoncer sur le coin d'un pupitre.

Drago Malfoy, proxénète, tué par sa futur victime.

* * *

**Alors là, je viens de me relire, celle qui trouve de qui il s'agit, je lui fabrique un totem ...**

**Bon allez, le devoir m'appel, je dois aller bosser _(non, maman, je veux pas ! Je veux dormir encore un peu)_ ...**

**Bisoux, à vendredi !**


	14. Chapter 2 - 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et voici donc venu le jour de construire la fameuse Arche de Noe, nan parce que si ça continu à pleuvoir comme ça, on pourra bientôt touché le sommet de la tour effeil ...**

**C'est donc en ce jour cataclysmique (si, si, je vous assure, en tong sous le pluie battante à 5h30 du matin, ça devient tout de suite cataclysmique !) que je vous poste le dernier chapitre de la deuxième série.**

**C'est aussi aujourd'hui les dernière réponse pour le défis, et donc les résultats :**

**Kaizokou Emerald Hime : désolé, mais ce n'est pas la personne à laquelle tu pense. Tu totalise donc 6 points.**

**Yume : Oui \o/ ! Tu as bien devinée ! Donc +1 pour toi ! Ca te fais donc un total de 7 points.**

**Vilbbes : Oui, bravo à toi aussi \o/ ! +1 pour toi également ! Donc un total de 6 points.**

**La gagnante de l'épilogue est donc Yume !**** Faudra que tu me dise ce que tu désire pour l'épilogue, tu as carte blanche.**

**Sans plus de blabla, place au chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Des hurlements.

Une femme qui crie. Elle a mal, elle supplie.

Il s'approche par curiosité.

Son meilleur ami est en train de tabasser sa meilleure amie. Ça ne se fait pas, il le sait : on ne frappe pas les gens sans raison. Et il la connait, jamais elle n'aurait mérité ça.

Il attend de voir, peut-être qu'il aura une explication.

Mais non. Alors que son amie semble assommée, l'autre s'en va. Et alors que le jeune homme passe la porte, une odeur d'alcool flotte jusqu'à lui.

Il le savait bien sûr, que son collègue de dortoir était alcoolique. Mais jamais il ne s'était douté qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à sa petite amie aussi violement.

Quelque chose se réveilla en lui alors que cette constations naissait dans son esprit.

Il le suivit, l'apostropha et le conduisit dans une salle de classe vide.

Il avait souvent répéter les même gestes, mais jamais avec un humain.

Etourdir. Epingler. Attendre le réveil. Torturer. Jouer. Ouvrir. Torturer encore. Jouer encore.

Et enfin, le grand final, ce qu'il préférait : arracher le cœur de sa victime. Et le faire exploser une fois dans sa main.

Ronald Weasley périt par la main de son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Niark, niark, niark ! N'hésitez à hurler votre colère, il faut extérioriser pour aller de l'avant il paraît ! Notez que je décline tout responsabilité sur les agissements d'Harry Potter : c'est pas moi, c'est lui.**

**On se donne donc rendez-vous mercredi pour la troisième et dernière série !**

**Bisou !**


	15. Chapter 3 - 1

**Hy Everyboby !**

**Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? Tant que ça ?**

**Bon et bien, désolé pour ce retard, mais je suis pas venu au bureau hier, et mes textes étant sur mon ordi pro ... Bref ça m'apprendra à faire ce genre de chose au travail ... Ooohhh pas bien ...**

**Donc, voilà, nous attaquons aujourd'hui la troisième et dernière série, pour notre plus grand malheur _(qui a dit bonheur ?!)_**

**Petite réponse à Matsuyama avant : Contente que cette fin t'es plu. J'ai un peu hésité à l'écrire comme ça honnêtement. J'avais peut d'être lapidée en place publique ^^ !**

**Sinon, bonne nouvelle pour vos yeux ! Hi. kari. .Tsukiyo, dont les yeux ne supportaient plus l'agression de mes fautes d'orthographe, à gentillement accepté _(elle a toujours mon doudou en otage ...) _de me corriger cette série ! Merci à elle !**

**Sans plus vous faire attendre, place au chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« - Un onguent de cicatrisation. »

Des cris.

De la douleur.

De la souffrance.

L'atmosphère est insoutenable.

Pourtant, je dois rester. Mon travail est trop important.

Des pleurs dans un coin de la salle. Suivi d'un hurlement.

Mes mains s'accélèrent, broyant finement la racine. Je la mélange à de l'huile essentielle de Bubobulbpour obtenir une pâte. Pompom passe en coup de vent récupérer la préparation.

« - Un apaisant pour les brûlures. »

Elle n'attend pas la réponse, elle repart à ses soins.

C'est comme ça depuis plus de quatre heures. Depuis le début de la bataille. Je fais des préparations avec des plantes médicinales, l'infirmière les récupère à peine terminées, me donne ses besoins, je réalise la mixture, et ainsi de suite.

Les blessés affluents, toujours plus nombreux.

Je ne sens presque plus mes doigts. De la sueur goutte de mon front. Mes oreilles bourdonnent à cause des explosions. Ma bouche est sèche, et l'odeur âcre de la fumé brûle mon nez.

« -Neville, un baume de régénération. »

Je dois le faire. Je vais tenir jusqu'au bout. Je vais utilisertout mon savoir sur la botanique médicinale. Pour eux. Pour tous ceux qui se battent pour notre liberté.

* * *

**J'espère**** que cela vous a plu !**

**N'oubliez pas la petite case à remplir en bas pour venir frapper l'auteur, participer au meurtre de son doudou ou encore donner un don pour pour payer la demande de rançon, au choix ...**

**Sur ce, à demain donc, pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisou**


	16. Chapter 3 - 2

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Donc pour reprendre un rythme de publication normal malgré mon retard d'un jour, je vous met comme il se doit le chapitre deux aujourd'hui. Merci encore à Hi. kari. Tsukiyo pour sa correction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Avant de décéder tragiquement, Ronald Weasley s'était illustré à de nombreuses reprises lors d'actions menées par l'Ordre.

« Je ne le connaissais pas bien, nous n'avions pas le même âge.

« Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais de Ronald Weasley, c'est qu'il avait un grand courage.

« Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où il mit sa vie en danger pour sauver celle d'inconnus.

« Nous avions été prévenus d'une attaque de Mangemorts dans un village moldu. Quand nous étions arrivés, plusieurs maisons étaient déjà en feu. Un petit groupe avait trouvé refuge dans l'église de la place.

« Un Mangemort venait de lancer le sortilège du Feudeymon pour y brûler vifs les Moldus.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de leurs cris, des craquements du bâtiment en train de s'effondrer.

« Ronald Weasley n'a pas hésité une seconde : il est entré seul dans l'édifice, et grâce au sortilège de corde, il a marqué son chemin de retour.

« Ce jour-là, il a été le seul à avoir le courage d'entrer dans cette église.

« Ce jour-là, il a sauvé deux hommes, trois femmes et cinq enfants au péril de sa vie. »

* * *

**N'hesitez à laisser un commentaire !**

**A lundi pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisou bisou !**


	17. Chapter 3 - 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous jette un peu ce chapitre, car j'ai une réunion improtante ce matin, je passe un peu en coup de vent du coup.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ils ont envahi le château !

Putain mais comment !

Je cours, baguette à la main, pour rejoindre le champ de bataille dans le parc de l'école.

J'enchaîne couloirs sur couloirs. Je crois bien que dans ma précipitation je me suis perdue. Au bout du corridor, deux Mangemorts hésitent sur la direction à prendre.

Il est trop tard pour me cacher, ils viennent vers moi.

Je bifurque.

Dans un couloir adjacent, j'entends des hurlements terrifiés. Je cours dans cette direction. Un point de côté me broie les côtes. Mes poumons me brûlent, je peine à respirer.

Là bas, quatre Mangemorts encerclent un groupe d'élève de première année. Sans plus réfléchir, je me jette dans la bataille, les élèves ne savant pas se défendre. Je suis seule contre six. Plusieurs jets rouges me frôlent, quelques fois même des Avada Kedavra.

Mais allez savoir comment, je m'en sors.

« -Moi c'est Ginny Weasley. Suivez-moi. »

J'entraîne les enfants derrière moi. Sans baguette, ils sont sans protection, je dois les cacher.

Les évacuer.

Je les mène au passage de la sorcière borgne. Une fois qu'ils s'y sont tous engouffrer, je referme le passage secret.

Je reprends le chemin du parc.

* * *

**A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisou !**


	18. Chapter 3 - 4

**Hum, hum ...**

**Comment dire ... Désolée pour ce retard de deux jours. Je fais pourtant tout pour être organisée, je met des mémos dans mon téléphone, une note dans mon agenda ... Mais rien n'y fait.**

**Le truc, c'est que pour éviter le problème de l'autre fois (où je n'avais pas pu publier car les textes étaient sur mon ordinateur pro et que je n'étais pas allée au bureau ce jour là) j'ai décidé de tout mettre sur une clef USB, comme ça, que je sois à la maison ou au travail, qu'importe. Oui, très bonne idée, sauf que ça ne marche que quand on prend la clef USB avec soi, et pas quand elle est rangée dans un tiroir de la bibliothèque du salon ...**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'oublierais ma tête si elle n'était pas accrochée à mes épaules ...**

**Bien sûr, je vous publie aujourd'hui le chapitre qui aurait du paraître mercredi, plus celui d'aujourd'hui ça va de soi.**

**Défois, j'en ai marre d'être moi ...**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis témoin pour la défense de feu Blaise Zabini.

« Nous n'avons jamais été amis, et pourtant, nous sommes devenus complices d'un réseau de sauvetage.

« C'est lui qui est venu me trouver. Voldemort venait de le marquer et de lui donner comme mission de tuer plusieurs prisonniers.

« Mais il disait ne pas vouloir faire ça. Ne pas vouloir de cette vie.

« Au début, je n'avais pas confiance. Mais il a passé le test du Veritasérum et du Serment Inviolable.

« Ensemble, nous avons mis en place une maison pour y placer les survivants que nous sauverions. J'y plaçais les mêmes protections qu'au Square Grimmaurd.

« Les premières personnes que nous y installèrent devinrent nos contacts.

« C'était simple, nous utilisions des corps de personnes déjà mortes que nous mettions à la place des personnes vivantes**. **

Blaise mettait ensuite le feu aux dépouilles pour rendre leur identification impossible. Une fois évacués, les sauvés étaient envoyés dans la maison. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il devenait ensuite. C'était une mesure de protection si on se faisait prendre.

« Ça aussi, c'était une demande de Blaise.

« En un an, il sauva 87 personnes. »

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**On se revoit dans deux secondes avec le chapitre suivant !**


	19. Chapter 3 - 5

**Comme promis, pour rester dans les temps, et peut être aussi me faire pardonner, je vous livre de suite le chapitre 5 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ils m'avaient eu par surprise.

Au début, ils s'étaient contentés de me torturer pour savoir l'emplacement du QG. Quand ils constatèrent que je ne dirais rien, ils durent trouver autre chose.

Ils me firent transplaner de force. Déjà que je détestais le transplanage d'escorte, alors quand on vous y forçait …

Je n'ai pas compris où nous étions.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une cloche a retenti que l'idée s'est frayée un chemin dans mon esprit.

Une école primaire : je pouvais voir les enfants sortir dans la cour.

D'un geste, le chef de l'escouade des Mangemorts ordonna d'encercler l'établissement.

Je devais agir, et vite.

Je tentais de me saisir de la baguette d'un des hommes qui me gardait. Je dus me battre pour l'avoir, ce qui alerta d'autres membres du bataillon. Un combat féroce s'engageât.

Certains Mangemorts entrèrent dans l'école et y semèrent la panique pour prendre des otages. Une fois les hommes qui m'escortaient à terre**, **je me précipitais dans l'établissement, alternant les sorts d'attaque pour les Mangemorts et de défense pour les enfants.

Le duel fut rude, je fus blessée à de nombreuses reprises.

Une fois les enfants saufs, j'eus juste le temps d'envoyer un patronus avant de m'effondrer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Je me risque quand même à quémander quelques commentaires, bien que vous deviez me détester ...**

**A lundi avec le suivant (promis, je laisse la clef USB dans mon sac !) !**


	20. Chapter 3 - 6

**Hi everyboby !**

**J'espère**** que ce week end a profité à tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, j'ai laissée la clef USB dans mon sac, donc tout va bien, je peux publier ce matin !**

**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera la fin ... Snif, c'est dur en vrai de se dire ce genre de chose ...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Drago Malfoy et moi nous détestions depuis notre première rencontre.

« Pour ma part, il représentait tout ce que je détestais. Pour lui, j'étais ce qu'il s'imaginait ne jamais pouvoir devenir.

« On a mis longtemps avant de pouvoir se faire confiance l'un l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas quel a été le déclic qui l'a fait venir nous trouver, mais toujours est-il qu'il l'a fait, et ce à la grande surprise de tous.

« Vous pensez bien qu'au début, je lui ai ri au nez ! Mais il a su me convaincre. En me donnant des renseignements gratuitement et surtout en faisant le premier pas de la confiance envers moi.

« Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique demande. Que sa mère n'aille pas à Azkaban, même s'il était prouvé qu'elle était coupable. Elle pouvait être assignée à domicile, où encore défait de tous ses biens et de ses titres mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse Azkaban et ses tortures.

« Je le lui ai promis. Son aide pouvait être précieuse.

« Bien sûr au début je ne l'ai pas fait entrer dans l'ordre. Une histoire de confiance.

« Finalement, Drago Malfoy à été le meilleur espion que j'ai connu."

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre ...**

**Ça**** passe trop vite ...**

**A peine on les voit naître qu'ils sont déjà grand ... Bon, d'accord, j'arrête dans le mélodrame.**

**A mercredi pour la fin !**


	21. Chapter 3 - 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et bien ça y est, on y est ! C'est la fin, le dernier chapitre de cette ficlette ...**

**Ça me fait un petit quelque chose quand même, j'ai presque envie de verser une larme (si mes collègues de travail ne me voyaient pas, sinon ils me prendraient pour une folle de pleurer toute seule devant mon PC ...)**

**J'ai été plus que ravie de faire ce chemin avec vous, surtout pour ma première fic, mes autres publications étant surtout des OS et des Songe-fic. Vous avez été des lecteurs et lectrices fidèles et je tiens tous spécialement à remercier les personnes qui m'on laissés de si gentil commentaires !**

**Merci aussi à Hi. kari. Tsukiyo d'avoir corrigée la dernière partie.**

**Voilà, sans plus d'émotion et de sanglots, je vous livre cet ultime chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La survie du monde dépendait de moi.

La liberté de tous.

C'est un lourd fardeau me direz-vous. J'ai appris à faire avec.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Même si je lui avais promis de le laisser tranquille, lui ne m'aurait jamais laissé en vie. Trop risqué.

Alors même si la liberté et la vie de milliers de personnes n'avait pas pesée dans la balance, j'aurai quand même dû faire ce que j'ai fait.

Tuer n'a pas posé de soucis. Vous avez cru que ça leur en posait à eux, de tuer des femmes et des enfants sans défense ? Pourquoi j'aurai dû me sentir coupable de tuer ces chiens ?

Je sais que d'autres ont eu des remords et ont laissé les fantômes de leurs victimes hantés le reste de leur vie.

J'avoue que pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que la seule solution pour en finir avec Voldemort serait de me tuer. Cette histoire d'Horcruxe était sacrément alambiquée. Une fois que l'on s'est rendu compte que j'en été un, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à lui faire face.

C'est sans crainte que j'ai laissé le jet de magie vert m'atteindre.

La suite vous la connaissez.

J'ai gagné.

* * *

**La dernière page étant bouclée, je vous dit au revoir et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressés par mes autres productions.**

**Et à venir, très très bientôt un OS, un Dramionne bien sûr, mais du point de vue d'une personne plus que jalouse. Bref, je vous en dit pas plus, je revoit sous peu là bas !**

**Bisou bisou !**


End file.
